Housemates
by AFlowerPetal
Summary: (AU) People always tell you that college life is the best time of your life. Kagome has finished high school and is currently beginning this new chapter. She moved into a house with three other adolescents, including her best friend Sango. Will it be the amazing time people are always talking about? It will be a time she won't ever forget, that's for sure!
1. Moving out

**H** **ello my kind readers! This is my very first story, so I hope I didn't make too many stupid mistakes. If I did, please tell me! This is a college AU story, since I'm a college student myself. I'm currently in my first year and I was looking for something to do in my spare time beside watching many series on the Internet. (If you want any recommendations, you may always sent me a message.)**

 **I wanted to do something productive beside watching those series. I'm really fond of other people's stories on this website, so I decided to write my own. Some things I write are real life experiences but some are just my purest imagination. I'm always open to suggestions and comments!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha**

* * *

'Well, I guess this is it', Kagome thought. She had finally said goodbye to her mom, grandfather and to Souta and they had left only a few minutes prior. Of course, their parting didn't go without tears. They wouldn't be seeing each other for the next five days, when the weekend would start again. They'd helped her with making her room cosy and well-furnished. She would be living there for at least one year, after all. They went to the nearest furnishing shop and had bought her a mattress, desk and wardrobe. The other necessaries were already in the room.

Kagome had always loved her family dearly. But as the saying goes, you'll only remember how much you love someone until they're gone. It actually felt like that. She was all alone now, for the very first time. Of course she had been separated from her family before, but that was a different matter. She had never gone with the idea of never living at "home" again. What was her home now? This newly furnished room or the place where her mother, grandfather and Souta were currently driving back to? Kagome's mind knew that the answer was the first mentioned, but her heart told her differently.

She hoped that she would eventually get used to this new feeling of home sickness. Fortunately for her, she wasn't entirely on her own. She had housemates after all. One of them she knew very well. It was Sango, her best friend since forever. They had decided to move together from their hometown to the big city to study. Kagome had chosen veterinary medicine, since she had always loved nature and animals dearly. She was also very interested in everything medicine had to offer, like the anatomy of animals and the treatment of illnesses.

Sango wasn't really a "science-kind-of-person" as she liked to call it. She had chosen Sports and Physical Education since she was very fond of all kinds of sports. Especially the martial arts. She always forces Kagome to join her for a run. Kagome always had great difficulty with keeping up with her, but she was getting better at it. And that became clearer at her physical appearance too, as they now both had well-shaped bodies.

But who could be her new housemates? She knew they were two boys, but she hadn't met them yet. They had lived in the house for at least one year because Kagome knew that Sango and her were the only new residents in the house. She hoped that they weren't too loud. She wouldn't even be able to study!

'Why don't I pay them a visit?' she thought. Sango had the room in the attic and she and one other boy both had one room on the first floor. There was another room, which was a bathroom with a shower and a toilet and a sink. On the ground floor was the living room, kitchen, another boy's room and another toilet. They even had a little garden with four chairs and a table. What a luxury!

She started with knocking on the boy's door on the first floor, across from her room. "Hello? Anybody there?" she said. She didn't get any answer. The boy on the ground floor didn't answer either. 'They must be out, what a pity' she thought. Then she heard the front door being opened. She still was on the ground floor, so she went to the hall where the front door was located. She saw Sango heading in.

The house boss had already given them their own keys when they signed the contract a week earlier, so they didn't have to use the doorbell. "Sango!" she screamed while she ran towards her friend with opened arms. Sango dropped her things. "Kagome!" Sango screamed in return and embraced Kagome. They were both laughing. Sango had already moved in the day before, so she just had some groceries with her. Kagome's family had given her groceries to bring with her, so she didn't have to go into town yet.

"Show me your room! I'm really curious!" Kagome said. After they both had showed each other both rooms, they decided to hang in the living room. It was a Sunday, so their semester would officially start the next day.

"How are our housemates?" Kagome asked Sango. While Sango was bringing their drinks from the kitchen, she drew a difficult face. "oh, oh, that bad?" Kagome said. "Well… I guess they aren't really bad, but there is one boy who's kind of a lecher." "How come?" "When I first met him, he shook not only my hand but also groped my butt!" "What?" Kagome said with disbelief. "Yeah! My parents were there with me and they also saw it! It was really embarrassing! But I showed him my moves and knocked him down really hard, so it's fine now." Sango said. Kagome started to laugh. "What about the other guy? Is he a lecher too?" "No, but he was really a weirdo. When I said hi he just stared at me, looked me over, grumbled and went upstairs!" "Wow that's strange indeed! Well, he will certainly give us some space won't he?" "Unlike the other boy" Sango murmured.

They chit-chatted for a while and when it was around 4 p.m. they heard the front door open again. "Who could it be?" Kagome asked. "I bet the lecher" Sango said. Kagome saw the door of the living door open and a boy/man with dark hair in a little pony tail and purple clothes walked in.

"Oh hello my dear Sango! I see you have arrived already!" he said. He walked towards Sango and took both of her hands in between his own, while kneeling for the couch she was sitting on. Kagome didn't know what she was seeing. She was flabbergasted. And apparently so was Sango. After a few seconds she had regained her thought and pulled back her hands. He didn't waste any time with putting his right hand on another place. "SMACK!" Sango's hand collided with his cheek. It left behind a bright red spot. "Don't do that you creep!" Sango said. "You're hurting my feeling my lady!" he said while rubbing his face.

And then, the man saw Kagome for the first time. "And who's this? It must be the lovely Ki.. uh.. I mean Kagome I heard so much about!" the man said. He held out his hand and Kagome shook it. Somehow, the man managed to shake her hand and rub her behind at the same time. "I'm Miroku, nice to meet you!" he said with a big smile. "Aaaah! Get off me!" She said while slapping his face. He now had a red mark on both of his cheeks.

Though he was a big lecher, he wasn't a mean one. He was watching them with kind brown eyes and a sincere interest. They started a conversation. He told them that he was friends with the other boy living in the house, who was called Inuyasha. Miroku was studying a cultural study and Inuyasha was doing Medicine. "That's funny, Kagome's studying Veterinary Medicine!" Sango said. "Oh really? Maybe he can give you some tips, since we're both in our second year", he said. The girls learned that the boys were both from the bigger city next to their hometown. "Wow that's only a 20 minute ride!" Sango said. "It's a small world after all" Miroku said with a singing tone.

The three of them decided to have dinner together, so they didn't have to cook separately. Sango had brought macaroni and the others had ingredients for a sauce. In the kitchen there were already cutlery, plates and pans, so they didn't have to buy their own. "So tell me, is Inuyasha always the serious, distant type or is it just to strangers?" Sango asked Miroku while they were cutting vegetables. Kagome was putting the plates and cutlery on the table.

"Well no, at least he wasn't like that before. But since his breakup with his past girlfriend he is. It didn't really go well, he was kind of devastated." "When did that happen?" Kagome asked. "One year ago, when we just moved here." Miroku said. "Who broke up with whom?" Sango asked. "Actually it was Inuyasha who broke them up" he said. "He doesn't like me sharing his personal matters, so you should ask him for the details, not me. So what about you girls? Are you single?" he said while staring 'discretely' at Sango. "I am but Kagome's not" Sango laughed. "She had been with Hojo for ages now".

Kagome was putting on a pan with water on the hot plate to boil. "It's a childhood romance" Kagome said while laughing. "We started dating at age seven" she said. "Wow really? How sweet", Miroku said. "But it doesn't really go deep, does it? He's more like a really good friend than a lover" Sango said, "You have only kissed once!" "Does that matter? I do actually like him! And he's no sore to the eyes!" Kagome said. "Aren't you curious to be with someone else for a change? Do you really love him?" Miroku asked. "I haven't really thought about that. But I have no intention of being unfaithful to him! He's a great guy!" Kagome said. Sango and Miroku exchanged a glance.

"What did he say about you living with two guys?" Sango said. "Well, he was a little bit concerned, I admit. He insisted on visiting me in three weeks. I think it has something to do with that" Kagome said. "That will be fun!" Miroku said. "Don't do anything stupid Miroku!" Sango said while looking at Miroku with a strict face. The three of them had dinner and did the dished together afterwards. Fortunately, the boys weren't slobs like most boys, so the kitchen was clean and remained clean after their dinner. Every other week a cleaning lady would come on Sunday to clean the whole place, except for their rooms of course. They also didn't have to pay for toilet paper and detergent, which made their rent a little higher than average, but it was certainly worth it.

They all went to their own rooms at 11 p.m.. Kagome went to sleep soon after, so she never heard her third housemate coming home.

* * *

 **If my story turns out to be something other people want to read, then I will update at least once every two weeks. Of course, Inuyasha will be included in the next chapter. That's what we are all hoping for, isn't it? The meeting between Kagome and him? Will he be a total douche or will it be love at first sight? I guess you'll have to wait to find out. ;)**

 **Greetings, AFlowerPetal**


	2. Goodmorning!

**Hello folks! This is going to be a smaller chapter, but I promise I'll make the next one a little longer!**

* * *

" _I will climb I will rise I wil soaaar!"_ Kagome woke up to the sound of her alarm, which was the only song that was already on her Huawei when she bought it ( _Dream It Possible_ ). 'I really have to change that sometime soon' she thought. She jumped out of bed to silence the song. She then saw that she was standing next to a desk and not her night stand, the usual place where she put her phone. "Wait a minute? Where am I?" She looked around the room. She saw a bed, a desk, a sink, a table and a wardrobe. All stuff she didn't immediately recognize as her own. The room was a little bigger than her own. She then remembered the previous day. "Right, I'm not living at home anymore."

She then looked at her phone and saw that the time was 7.32 a.m. She knew she had to be at University around 8.30., so she definitely had to get ready. She walked out of her room and went towards the bathroom, while rubbing her still sleepy eyes. Suddenly the door opened and a towel walked out.

'A towel?' Her eyes went up towards long silky silver hair and finally a guy's face. She saw his eyes turn towards her, they had a beautiful amber colour. She saw his dark eyebrows form a frown and then his eyes turned big. "Kikyo?" the guy said. Unfortunately for the guy, he relaxed and opened his hands in a reflex, which were previously holding his towel around his body.

"Crap!" he cursed while his towel went to the floor.

Kagome did the only logical thing that then came to mind, which was screaming. Very loud. She heard doors opening and hasty footsteps coming towards her. "KAGOME WHAT'S WRONG?", she heard Sango calling. Then Miroku and Sango came into view. Fortunately, the guy had already picked up his towel and had wrapped it around his torso again. "I.. euh.. he.. ehm" Kagome tried to say while pointing at the half-naked guy. She looked at him and saw that he was as flabbergasted as she was. "Ah I see you've met Inuyasha!" Miroku said, saving Kagome the explanation. "Yeah, I guess" she then stupidly said. "What did the pervert do to you?" Sango said "I heard you screaming!"

"I didn't do anything to the wench! She suddenly started yelling!" Inuyasha said. "What? At least I'm not the one walking around naked!" Kagome said accusingly. "Oh my… how forward of you Inuyasha", Miroku said. "No! You don't understand! She startled me!" Inuyasha said in an attempt to save himself. Kagome tried to hold it in, but she couldn't anymore. "BWAHAHAHAHA!" she laughed. Except for Inuyasha, everyone burst out in laughter. "What's so damn funny?" Inuyasha grumped. "You!" Kagome managed to say in a pause between laughs.

"Not that I mind your abs, but aren't you going to get dressed?" Sango said to Inuyasha. "Oh yeah right" he murmured and walked around the three to his own room across from Kagome's. "Did you see his face? He was as red as a tomato!" Sango chuckled. "I can still hear you!" they heard Inuyasha scream from behind his door. "Let's go downstairs" Kagome said. "When do your classes start?" she asked Miroku and Sango while walking.

She learned that they had to be at University at 8.30 a.m. as well, but they had to go to different locations. "But you can ride with Inuyasha? Aren't the biology related buildings at the same place?" Miroku asked Kagome. "Why do I hear my name?" Inuyasha said while walking into the kitchen, where the other three were having breakfast together. (He was now better clothed than before.) "Miroku said that you were also heading to the UH campus" Kagome said. "Yeah and what of it?" Inuyasha said while grabbing a sandwich. Kagome was getting peanut butter from a cabin and was walking towards her chair. "Can I come with you?" she asked him.

He looked at her with his golden orbs and knitted his eyebrows together for the second time that day. He seemed to think hard about it. 'Is it impolite to refuse? I guess it is.' "Yeah sure" he said.

"Great! I'll get my things and I will see you in 15 minutes!" Kagome stood up from the table and put her dishes in the sink. 'Jeez what a cheery girl', Inuyasha thought. "Be on time or I'll leave without you wench!" "Yeah yeah don't worry!" She said while leaving the kitchen.

After Inuyasha also left the dining room, Miroku looked at Sango. While she looked upwards into his eyes, he started speaking. "Sooo... those two are going together huh?" "Yeah what of it?" Sango said. "What about the two of us?" Miroku said while moving his eyebrows up and down and winking at her afterwards. Sango started to laugh. "You're just too lazy to use your bike, aren't you?" "Okay, okay you caught me!" Miroku said while putting his hands in the air. Sango stood up and said: "Be on time or I'll leave without you wench!" in a lower tone, much like the tone Inuyasha used. "Yeah yeah don't worry!" Miroku said in a high pitched voice, impersonating Kagome, while he slapped Sango's butt.

Sango then left the room, but not before she had regained her dignity by knocking Miroku to the ground, Sango-style.

* * *

 **I said it would be short, didn't I?**

 **For the people who don't know the meaning of UH: it stands for University hospital.**

 **To be continued!** **;)**


	3. The first day

**Hey readers! I would like to start with thanking all the reviewers, which consists of one lovely person, named** _ **4EverAGallagherGirl.**_

 **I can tell you that Inuyasha will mention Kikyo eventually, but I can't exactly tell you when. You'll just have wait ghehe. Oh and I do love me some good awkward moments if they are not my own, so you'll have to bear with a lot more of them!**

 **Since we had a power cut at my place** **I had some time on my hands for once and I couldn't really use it to study because all I can see right now is the bright** **screen of my laptop, so I decided to continue writing my story. Hope you enjoy it! ;)**

* * *

Inuyasha was waiting in the living room for Kagome to arrive. When she was (finally!) there, they went to his car. It wasn't a very chic one, just a small Peugeot. Like most students, Inuyasha had to pay his rent and tuition fee too, so a big car wasn't part of his budget. Having a car at all is a luxury in itself for most college attenders. He got his car from his grandfather, who was too old to keep driving.

Kagome saw that his car was very clean, there was no fast food garbage or other stuff laying around. "Nice car you have" Kagome said to break the silence. "thanks", Inuyasha grumbled. He started the car and drove off. The radio was playing on the local pop hits channel, until Inuyasha's mobile rang. "Can you look for me who's calling? My phone is in my right pocket" Inuyasha said. "Sure" Kagome said and she tried to get his phone out of his jeans pocket. "It says: Kikyo. Should I pick up the phone?" Kagome asked. "What? No! Decline it!" he said rather grumpily.

She did what she was told, but after a few minutes the phone rang again. "Damn it, can't she just leave me alone?" Inuyasha said. They listened for a few seconds to the phone ringing, but Kagome was getting annoyed by the sound and took the phone out of his pocket again. "What are you doing?" Inuyasha said in an alarmed tone. "Just turning the sound of, relax! What's your code?" "Like I'm going to tell you, give it here." Kagome gave him the phone and he put the phone on mute and put it back in his pocket. "Who's Kikyo anyways?" Kagome asked Inuyasha.

"Someone you're hopefully never going to meet." Inuyasha said. "Is she your girlfriend?" Kagome said. When she looked at his face, she regretted her question. He looked like he was in pain. "No she's not. I don't have a girlfriend", he said _._ 'Yeah right, you can't stay single for long with a gorgeous face like that', Kagome thought. "What?" Inuyasha looked at her with disbelief before he looked back at the road again. "Holy cow did I just say that out loud?" Kagome said while putting her hands on her face, which was getting redder and redder by the second. "Heck yes", Inuyasha said while smirking. 'How embarrassing' Kagome thought. She didn't dare to look at him again, instead she just stared out of the window.

 _Sango's POV:_

Sango started the motor of her little Fiat. "Do you know where you need to go?" Miroku asked. "Yes I have the address in Google Maps on my phone." She drove out the little parking lot in front of their house and drove off. She put her phone in the holder so she could look at the map. "After a hundred meters, turn right" the woman's voice said.

When they had to stop at a red light, Miroku looked outside the window. He was happy to see a rather beautiful lady sitting behind the wheel in the car next to theirs. "Damn!" Miroku said. "Huh?" Sango said intelligently and looked to her right. She saw what Miroku was staring at.

The woman in the car next to theirs chose that moment to look to her left and saw a man staring, more like drooling, at her. He gave her a wink, but she just gave him the finger and drove off. "BWAHAHAHAHA!" Sango laughed and hit the gas after she released her clutch pedal. "Women 2, lecher zero!" Sango said.

"What?" Miroku asked. "Oh nothing, just keeping score", Sango said. "When did the "women" get their first point?" he asked. "You don't remember me slapping you to the ground yesterday?" Sango said. "Oh right.." he sighed in defeat.

 _Kagome's POV:_

When they arrived at the students' parking lot, Kagome had found a little of her courage and dignity back again. "Thanks for the ride!" she said while grabbing her stuff from the chair behind her. "Can you pick me up after class?" She already knew his schedule since he had told her about it before the little phone fiasco. They began and ended at the same time, except for Fridays. She just had to find someone else to drive with on Friday afternoon.

"Yeah sure!" he smiled at her. 'Did he just _smile_ at me?' she thought. "Thanks again, bye!" she said and walked away. 'What a silly girl', he thought while he was walking to the right building, still bearing a smile on his face.

Kagome walked in between other nervous new students to the lecture room they were expected to be at. She ended up somewhere in the middle of the rows with extendable desks. She brought out her anatomy books and her new notebook and pen. There were still five minutes left before the lesson, so Kagome decided to chat with the girl on her right. "Hey I'm Kagome, are you as excited as I am?" "Yeah I've really been looking forward to this moment! I'm Rin by the way" the girl said to her. Just like Kagome, Rin had long black hair and brown eyes. Because of her long eyelashes and her big eyes, Rin looked a little younger than 18, but as you know, looks can be deceiving.

They chit-chatted a little until they heard someone testing a microphone. "Welcome new students! I'm professor Yura Shorthair and I'm expected to give you a little intro lesson, since this is your very first class today." They saw a slide show coming up.

"First of all, I want you all to look at your right and your left side because at the end of this year, those seats will be empty." Kagome and Rin looked at each other and gulped. "I'm not saying this to make you all scared or to take away your self-confidence," "yeah sure", Kagome whispered. She heard a few others whisper and laugh too. "but I'm just stating the facts." Yura showed them a diagram of people participating in the first year of the veterinary study at their university through the years and the people getting enough credit at the end of the year. "As you can see, the diagram shows that about 30 percent of the students gets through their first year with enough credit. The others stopped early or didn't gain enough credit to get to the second year."

"Enough chitchat, let's get to the important part!" Yura said and she started with her anatomy lesson.

When it was one o'clock, their lessons ended for the morning. "That was intense, wasn't it?" Rin asked Kagome. "Yeah it sure was, this won't be all fun and games, so it seems", Kagome said. "Do you want to grab a bite at the cafeteria?" Rin asked her. "I'd love to!" Kagome said and they went downstairs.

They had to go to a different building for the cafeteria, which they found by following other students. "I hope they have something vegetarian" Kagome said. "You're a vegetarian too?" Rin said. "I think most of the veterinarian students are" Kagome laughed. "How much of the students do you think are used to riding horses every day?" Rin asked Kagome with a little mock in her eyes. "At least 50 percent, don't you think?" "I think it's rather close to 70." Rin said and they both laughed. "So I guess you're not a horse-girl either?" Kagome asked Rin.

"I wish I were, but my foster parents never let me take lessons." She sighed. "Me neither!" Kagome said. "I did it once and it was a lot of fun!" Kagome said. "Yeah me too!" Rin said smiling.

They stood in the row for the counter where they had to choose their meal. Kagome looked around the cafeteria and saw Inuyasha sitting with some other guys. One of the guys with black hair in a ponytail was probably telling the others a joke, since he was making all kinds of funny gestures. Inuyasha didn't seem to be listening and was putting one of his fries in his sauce with a bored expression on his face.

"Next!" the woman behind the counter said and it was Kagome's turn.

Rin decided to sit with other students of their study and year, which was also the table right next to Inuyasha's table.

 _Inuyasha's POV:_

"Hey dudes, do you see that chick on the right?" Kouga whispered. Inuyasha looked right and looked at a little girl with long black hair and a yellow sweater. "You mean the little one?" Hiten asked. "She's also cute, but I mean the one across from her!" Kouga urged. Inuyasha let his eyes fall on the woman across from the petite one and stared at the face of a girl with wavy black hair and curious brown eyes, which were switching staring at the little girl and a boy with red hair, who was sitting next to the little girl. The girl looked content and one side of her mouth was curved upwards. She was resting her elbows on the table and had her chin resting on her intertwined fingers.

"She looks an awful lot like Kikyo, doesn't she?" Hakkaku said. "Like Kikyo would ever attend this University", Ginta said laughing. Inuyasha then decided to open his mouth for the first time since they arrived at the cafeteria.

"Kagome's nothing like that horrible creature, believe me." he slipped out, directly regretting it. "You know her?" Hakkaku asked and everyone was now staring at him. 'Great', he thought. "Uh yeah, she lives at my house. She's a freshman", he said. "What about it?"

Kouga put one of his arms behind Inuyasha's shoulders and started talking. "Guys, I know where we're going tonight to celebrate the beginning of the semester!" he said with a big smile, showing his teeth. "Oh heck no" Inuyasha said. "Why not? We haven't had a party at your place for ages!" Hiten said. "And besides, wouldn't _Kagome_ be glad to meet some new people?" Kouga added. "And I want to talk to Miroku too!" Ginta Said. "We will handle the beer!" Hakkaku Offered.

Inuyasha knew he wasn't going to win this fight, since all his friends shared the same idea, apparently. " _Sigh.._ okay fine, but if you misbehave I'm kicking you all out!" he said while looking at Kouga with a stern look. "Thanks bro!" Kouga said while laughing.

Time was running out (which Inuyasha didn't mind at all at that moment), so everyone stood up to get to their next classes.

* * *

 **Let's get that party started! In the next chapter that is. (Muhahahaha!)**

 **For the people who are new to this website, POV means Point Of View.**

 **This chapter is a little longer than the previous one, isn't it? I'm proud of myself.**


	4. When the sun goes down

**Yes you didn't read it wrong, it's a new update! Finally!**

* * *

When Kagome's very first school day had ended, she waited for Inuyasha at the agreed meeting point. She saw his grey Peugeot going towards her and she got into the car. Of course, Inuyasha didn't ask her how her very first day had been, it's Inuyasha whom I'm speaking of after all. Instead, they passed their first part of the ride in silence. Kagome heard a song she recognized on the radio, so she turned it louder.

"I hear Jerusalem bells are ringing, Roman cavalry choirs are singing. Be my mirror, my sword and shield, my missionaries in a foreign field!" "Can you please shut it", Inuyasha interrupted her. "Why? You don't like Coldplay?" she asked. "What? No! Just…" "Well, then there's no problem, is there?" she interrupted him. He stopped looking at the road for a second just to look at her face. She sounded very serious, but when he looked at her, he saw the beginning of a smile. "Bwhahahaha! I'm sorry I'm just messing with you." "Grrr" he said back, not sounding that grumpy.

"What got you into such a good mood?" he asked her. "Huh? Nothing? I'm always like this, I guess", she answered him. "Stupid wench", he said under his breath. "Ooooooh? What did you just say there, mister?" "Nothing nothing", he sighed. "It better be nothing indeed." Kagome leaned back in her chair and crossed her arms.

An awkward silence occurred. Inuyasha felt like he had to be the one to break it, since he felt like he was the one responsible for it. "I'm giving a party tonight" he said. "What? At our house?" "Yeah, my friends kinda pushed me into it." Since Kagome didn't answer him, he turned to look at her again. She looked as if she had to find an answer to a very difficult math problem. "What are you gaping at?" he asked her. She seemed to come out of her daze. "You have friends?!" "Don't sound so surprised woman!"

"It will just be my friends though, nothing fancy" he said. "What are they like?" she asked him in great curiosity. "Well, there is Kouga, you have to watch out for him since he's a big douche. Then there's Hiten, you should keep an eye out for him too, since he's always breaking hearts and you seem like the girl who would get her heart broken easily ( _Hey!)_ and then there are also Hakkaku and Ginta. I don't really have an opinion about them. They always seem to follow Kouga around."

"Geez, thanks for the great description Inuyasha, it really helps." "You're welcome!" "I was sarcastic you know." "Aren't you always", he said back. "What's that supposed to mean?" "Get out of my car woman, we have arrived", he said. "Oh! Yeah!" she said while getting out. "Thanks for the ride!" she screamed at him while running towards their shared home.

 _Sango's POV:_

She was sitting in the car with Miroku again, after a long introduction day. Sango was told that she had to make many reports and do many presentations, so while she thought about that, she let out a big sigh.

"What's wrong, my lady? Is there something I can do for you?" Miroku asked while laying a hand on her right shoulder. "If you don't get that hand off my shoulder in the next three seconds, you will lose it", Sango threatened while proceeding in watching the road ahead.

Miroku's mobile phone chose that moment to make a sound. He took it out of his pocket and looked at it. "Inuyasha's giving a party at our place tonight." He said while looking at Sango. "Really? But who will he invite though?" She said curiously. "His friends of course", Miroku said. Sango pulled a face. "HE HAS FRIENDS?!" " Yeah he has! I told you already that he's not as mean as he seems to be!" Miroku said back.

"Are they like you or more like Inuyasha?" Sango asked after a few minutes. Miroku seemed to think seriously about it for a moment. "Hiten and Kouga are like me, I guess. I don't know much about Hakkuka and Ginta, though", he said. "Great", Sango said and she let out another big sigh.

 _Kagome's POV:_

After they had dinner and the boys went out to buy drinks and food, she went to Sango's room to decide on clothes. Kagome and Sango didn't want to be alone with six guys they barely knew, so they decided to invite two other girls. Kagome had asked Rin and Sango asked Ayame, a girl she met at her classes. Ayame had been standing next to Sango when the teachers told them that their education wasn't only about training and learning about sports, so when they had started protesting simultaneously, they had bonded instantly.

Several outfits and a makeup session later, Kagome and Sango heard the doorbell ring, so Kagome decided to open the door.

She was surprised to not see Rin or someone who could be an Ayame, but the guy with the ponytail and big blue eyes from the cafeteria. He was leaning on the wall next to the door, but when Kagome opened he turned towards her. "You must be the lovely Kagome, I'm Kouga, one of the _acquaintances_ of the mutt." "Riiight, welcome to our humble home!" she joked while letting Kouga in.

Not long after, the others arrived. After they had talked a little and gotten to know each other's names, they decided to play a little drinking game.

 _Inuyasha's POV:_

"I think everyone knows the basics of beer pong, but we gave it a little twist." Hakkaku said. "When you miss, the person who stands behind you has to take a shot of the substance we have made", Ginta filled in. "It's in the big bottle on the table, so good luck people!" Hakkuka grinned. Everyone looked at the bottle and started to pull faces. According to Inuyasha, it looked like someone mixed bird poop with orange juice or something.

"What about the teams? We can't do guys against girls, since the girls are two people short",Inuyasha said. "So why don't you join them, dog breath?" Kouga grinned.

Inuyasha really didn't know why, but Kouga always got him to bite right back. "Fine! You won't stand a chance either way, Wolf-cub!" Kouga got exactly what he wanted, so he gave Inuyasha a playful wink.

"Well then, let the games begin!"

* * *

 **I just wanted to say that consuming alcohol is bad for you, so don't do it before you have passed the age limit in your country! (And even after that!) The characters in my story are fictional and if they were real, they would have been old enough. I hope I won't provoke anyone and I hope it's enough, so there's that.**


End file.
